Realm of Torture
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: Shao Kahn has finally conquered Earthrealm. As his first act, he has Jax, Sonya, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage auctioned as slaves. They get purchased. As the enslavement begins, Johnny is purchased by Mileena and is forced to be with her.
1. The Dreaded Auction

**Realm of Torture: Ch. 1**

**This is my first MK fic just for the record. Another thing, I don't own MK or any of the characters. So, read, review, and enjoy.**

So many Mortal Kombat tournaments have been held. But, now Shao Kahn has finally conquered Earthrealm. He killed many fighters and Kombatants. His minions and allies enjoyed their well fought victory. As Shao Kahn, began his new rule on Earth, he held a slave auction selling some of the fighters who had fought against him for so long.

The fighters he had auctioned were Sonya Blade, Jax, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage. Kitana reluctantly retreated and hid away from Shao Kahn. Sub-Zero had also joined her. Ashrah, Jade, Ermac, and Kenshi died in battle against Shao Kahn and his minions.

Shortly after, the auction began. The auction was held at what was formerly the Temple of Light. Shao Kahn stood from his new throne and spoke to his comrades. "It is time for the enslavement to begin." he said in a deep Hispanic-Latino accent for some unkown reason which made him sound like Checch Marin. "We got a hot blond with a bad attitude towards us and many others and she is the bane of the existence of the Black and Red Dragon. The first to be auctioned is Sonya Blade. "

Sonya walked to Kahn reluctantly. Her clothes were tattered. "I will start the bidding at 50 gold coins." "55!" One soldier shouted. "60!" Another shouted. "70!" "80!" "85." "90!" "95!" "100!" A mysterious voice shouted. Kahn knew that it was Kano who said 100 since he recognized his bionic eye as he saw him from a distance. Yet, he kept silent and asked, "Do I here 101 or more?" "Going once, going twice. Sold to the cyclops in the black jacket." he stated in finality and used his hammer as a gavel.

Kano then grabbed his new slave. "So Kano, what are your intentions for her?" Kahn asked. "As far as I go, I intend to use her as my new paper note as form of revenge for all those times she and her little friends got me." Kano replied. "Good. Now leave my sight you cyclops!" Kahn ranted.

"The next of the new slaves to be sold is a special treat..We got a warrior monk who has won every tournament so far. He has become the bane of our existence. I give you...Liu Kang!" All of the minions booed him. Liu's pants were in tatters. He was so beat up. "Ah, where do I start? How about we start bidding at 500 gold coins!" he continued. "Do we have a bid for 500?" "500!" "600!"

"Do I hear a 700?" "709!" "800!" "1000!" "Oh, I think I'm beginning to like this?" "Anyone else willing to bid more than a thousand?" "1500!" Quan Chi shouted. "Anyone else to bid more?" "2000!" Shang Tsung shouted. "We got 2000! Anyone else? Going once, going twice. Sold to the man in the red robe for 2000 coins." he stated as he smashed his hammer again in finality.

"Next, we have another bane of my existence. A man with a freaky metal hat that makes my helmet look bad. Oh and he is Liu Kang's best friend and helper. I give you Kung Lao." Kung, like Liu Kang, was booed. A minion tried to snatch Lao's hat, but missed. Lao was in much better condition than the others. He looked fine. But, he was powerless to stop his slavehood.

"I start bidding at 2000 coins." "2001!" "3000!" "4000!" Shang ranted. "5000!" "6000!" "7000!" Quan Chi responded. "We have 7,000. Anymore bids?" Kahn asked. "10000!" Shang replied. "Okay. Going once, twice. Sold again to the guy in the red robe!"

Shang walked to Kahn with his two new slaves in hand. "Two slaves, eh. What shall you do to them sorcerer?" "I will take them to an arena and have them fight to the death and the winner will join my side." Shang replied. "Ok. Now leave me in peace red robed man!" Kahn ordered.

"Next we have a man with weird, cool silver arms. He is Sonya's partner and bodyguard. He is...Jax!" Jax was well, but his beret was in tatters. "I start bidding at 1000 coins!" "2000!" "2005!" "2500!" "3000!" Motaro shouted. "Do we hear 3001? No. Sold to the half-horse freak!"

Motaro leaped to the throne and bowed to Kahn. "Motaro, fight like there's no tommorow!" Kahn ranted for no reason. "I will, after I use this fool as my new punching bag." he replied. "You're gonna what?" Jax asked curiously. "You will not speak!" Motaro yelled as he punched Jax very hard. "Why did you purchase this guy?" Kahn asked. "I hate him. He beat and humiliated me. He also punched me in my privates." Motaro replied. "Good. Now go and fight like there's no tommorow!" Kahn yelled. Motaro grabbed his new slave and rode off into his lair.

"Ah, we will now bid for our last slave. He is the worst actor to ever live. His movies suck balls and they make me look like an idiot. He claims to be a popular guy but he is a weakling and a dork. Heck, he may never get a woman. Welcome or jeer, Johnny Cage!" Johnny came in his tuxedo. None of the men said or ranted a thing when Cage stood waiting to be purchased.

"I start the bidding at 5000 coins." No one said a thing. "2000." After Kahn said 2000, no one still said a thing. "1000. Anyone?" He asked. Yet, it still was quiet. "500. 100. 5." Kahn yelped as he set new starting bids. As that happened, Mileena grabbed a coin and held it. "Come on. I'm supposed to sell at a high price." Cage complained. "You are not supposed to speak!" Kahn yelled as he hit Cage with his hammer. "1 coin." After that, Mileena raised her hand and threw the coin to Kahn. "1 coin. Anymore? Sold to the beautiful freakshow below." he said in finality as he hit his hammer as a gavel for the last time.

Cage was perpexled that Mileena bought him. Not only that, he was upset that he was purchased for just one coin. "Awwww! Come on! Guys! Somebody! Please, buy me for at 5000 or a million coins!" Cage moaned. "I told you no speaking!!!" Kahn yelled angrily as he hit his hammer and sent Cage flying to Mileena. "Oh and join your new mistress!" he ranted in finality. Mileena picks up Cage and takes her to her place.

The enslavement had begun.

**Jodan007 helped me come up with the quotes and he suggested the Hispanic-Latino accent for Shao Kahn after hearing it once. He also came up with Kahn's line: "Motaro, fight like there's no tommorw!" Well, I hope you all enjoy the fic. More chapters will come soon.**


	2. An Ugly Experience

**An Ugly Experience**

It has been a week since the dreaded auction. Shao Kahn sits on his throne with a bored look on face. "I'm glad I did not mention that Raiden and Sindel are fighting Shinnok in the Netherealm." he said. "Speaking of that, I want to see how they're doing." he added. His servants set a TV for him and gave him a remote. From there, Kahn watched the battle. "Ah, they're still fighting. Next." he stated. "I wonder how the slaves are doing?" Kahn thought.

As Kahn pondered of the slaves, the slaves were enduring their tortures. Jax was punched very hard and fast by Motaro. Motaro had his hands and feet tied. As he punched and punched, he could still hear Shao Kahn rant to him, "MOTARO, FIGHT LIKE THERE'S NO TOMMOROW!!!"

Meanwhile, Shang Tsung had Kung Lao and Liu Kang fight to the death in his arena. He admired their fighting skill as he watched. Kung and Liu were reluctant to fight each other but Shang forced them to fight or he'd have their friends and family killed. When they fought, they fought like true warriors. Yet, they got tired.

Sonya was used as a human paper note. Kano ripped her clothes off and used those as his first sheets of paper. He wrote his plans for how he and Kabal would organize all the Black Dragon's plans. He then took a large piece of skin from Sonya's torso (from the belly, in particular) and wrote his plans for Shao Kahn's arena battles. Sonya writhed in pain as her skin and clothing were ripped, yet she endured the pain.

As Johnny Cage enslavement begun, Mileena revived him. Johnny screamed and got to his feet. "My pants are on, but I'm shirtless." "I hung your shirt and tie." Mileena replied. "Now, you will do as I say." she stated. "Okay." Johnny replied. "First, I want you to wear my pink one-piece outfit." she ordered. "Okay." Johnny replied reluctantly.

Shortly after, he finally had the thing on. He looked like a guy wearing buttless chaps and a sexy one-piece bikini that would look good on a woman. "Well, it's not that bad." he stated sarcastically. "Okay, I purchased you because I like you." Mileena said. "Okay." Johnny thought. "I also purchased you because of your ugliness." she added. "I always thought all men were ugly. Yet, you think you're handsome, but you never really are. Now I want you to say, I'm ugly." she commanded. "I would like to but I can't say it literally." Johnny replied. "Come on, just let it out." Mileena stated.

"I'm uglibugh." Johnny uttered. "I'm uglibebah." "I'm uglugh." "I'm ugleeeb." "Did I hear what I think I heard?" Mileena asked. "I'm ugleeb." "Hmph. Since you can't say it naturally, I want you to say: I'm ug-ly." she ordered. "I'm ushlibah...I'm ug-laabababa." "This is harder than I thought." Mileena thought.

Mileena then yelled to Johnny, "JUST SAY IT!!!" "I'm ugly." Johnny said reluctantly. "You're ugly and what?" she added. "Uh. Dashing." Johnny replied. She slapped him quickly. "No. PROUD!" she exclaimed. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You call yourself proud, yet you wear your veil on your mouth all the time." Johnny honestly replied. With that said, Mileena took off her veil and showed her mouth to Johnny.

From there Johnny finally said, "I'm ugly and I'm proud." "Louder!" she shouted. "I'm ugly and I'm proud!" "Louder!!" "I'm ugly and I'm proud!!" Johnny repeated. "LOUDER OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" she shouted. "I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!!!... I AM UGLY AND I'M PROUD!!!...I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!!!...I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!!!...I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!!!!" Cage shouted five more times repeadedly.

Everyone heard his yells from a mile. Shortly after, Kahn came out of nowhere. "SHUT UP!!! I'm trying to get some sleep!!!" he yelled as he bashed Johnny in the gut with his hammer. Cage felt the pain of the hit and slumped to the ground. "Oh. Good job, Mileena." Kahn said in finality as he went back to his throne. Mileena smiled and put her veil on again. "Hmph. This is really fun." she said to herself as he carried to Johnny to her bed.

**Just so you know, the first part of when Johnny is forced to say he's ugly is based from the SpongeBob Squarepant's episode when Squidward couldn't say he was sorry until the very end of the episode. **

**The part when Johnny finally says he's ugly is also from SpongeBob, but it's from the episode when Patrick convinces SpongeBob that he is ugly. **

**Well, hope you all like it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	3. The Arena Battle

The Arena Battle

As usual, the slaves endured their tortures. As the others endured theirs, Johnny slept and shortly after Mileena sat on him and as he opened his eyes, he saw her face and he woke up startled. "What the?... Hey, my normal clothes are on." he said as he saw himself dressed in his black pants, shoes, and navy blue formal shirt. "I dressed you." Mileena replied. Johnny screeched in shock. "OK. You better not have done anything weird to me." he stated. "I didn't. But, I had urges to bite your balls off."

Johnny was relieved yet grossed out after Mileena's reply. "We must go to the Arena." "Why?" "Because my father ordered you, me, the other slaves, their masters, and all of Outworld to go." Mileena replied. "Okay." Johnny said reluctantly.

They then went to the arena. Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Jax, and Sonya were all there as well. Their masters were with them. Motaro, on the other hand, was ready to go out into the arena and battle. Shang had Kung and Liu chained to each other. Kano had Sonya naked. Jax was placed next to Shao Kahn. As they were in place, the slaves secretly bet on all the fights.

"Welcome everybody. Welcome to my arena." Kahn said. "You are all here to witness awesome battles." he added. "The first battle is Baraka vs. 1000 of his own Tarkatan species." As Baraka entered with his oponents, he got into his fighting pose and let his blades out. "Fight!" Kahn ordered. Baraka fought and sliced 200 of them. He kept fighting all till 100 remained and outnumbered him. Kahn shortly ranted, "Send in Motaro!" With that, Motaro lept in with his two legs.

"Motaro, fight like there's no tommmorow!" Kahn ordered. With that, Motaro let out a loud battle cry and then began his rampage. He pounded the Tarkatan horde to the ground. As he was ready to kill the last Tarkatan, he said, "You want to know how much stronger my nuts have become since he (Jax) punched them?" The Tarkatan's eyes bulged. Motaro, then, kept leaping in the air thrashing his crotch its face until its head exploded. "Motaro wins!" Kahn ranted. Soon after, an image of a fist hitting a man's balls appeared. With that, Kahn exclaimed, "NUTALITY!!!"

Motaro then fought and defeated Baraka and he roared loudly in victory. Kahn send more minions at Motaro and Motaro beat them very easily. After the battles, Kahn said, "Now for our main event. We'll have Motaro vs. Sheeva." As Sheeva approached, Motaro looked at her with absolute hatred.

Meanwhile, Johnny bet Mileena that Motaro would win. Mileena replied, "I think no one will win. They are both equal." "Interesting. "I bet Sheeva will beat Motaro." Kung Lao said. "I think they'll kill each other." Liu replied. "But, I'd like Sheeva to win." he added. "Master, we bet 400 coins Sheeva wins." Kung stated. "Good. But, you'll still fight each other after this." Shang replied. Meanwhile, Kano ripped another piece of Sonya's skin and wrote his bid on the fight.

With that, Motaro and Sheeva fought. Motaro dashed and tackled her to the ground. Sheeva then fired a fireball at Motaro. Motaro leaped and shot his beam at her. They then kept punching and kicking rapidly until there they were both tired. Sheeva looked unscathed, yet Motaro was bruised and battered. "It's a draw!" Shao Kahn stated. "Goodbye everyone. You may resume your regular programs." he stated in finality.

Motaro then appeared to Kahn and asked him, "Ughhhh. Why doesn't my fighting like there's no tommorow work on her?" "She has trained secretly you know. But, you will your rematch soon." Kahn replied. "Now go and fight like there's no tommorow on your slave!" he added. "Before that, have some liquor." As he offered the cup to him, Motaro reacted sickly to it. He was gasping and gasping. "Alright leave my sight you two legged horse." Motaro grabbed Jax and immediately left. As that happened, everyone else left back to their places.


	4. The Lap Dance

**The Lap Dance**

It has been a day since the Arena battle. Motaro furiously trained again and again with himself using Jax as a punching bag. He punched harder and harder. He even ripped off the bionic metal covering Jax's arms. With that, he used them as his drumsticks. Jax writhed in pain, yet he got stronger.

Sonya had half her skin ripped off. To make things worse, Kano used his eye laser to weld the skin back. Sonya, too, writhed in pain. By now, she was getting deformed. Kung and Liu kept on fighting each other again. All the while, Johnny was with Mileena. She grabbed his hand and held it. Johnny wanted to let go, but Mileena had a strong grasp on it. "Okay, what shall I do today?" he asked. "I want you clean all the rooms in my fortress." she ordered. "Okay."

Johnny cleaned relentlessly. Mileena noticed and liked it. "Good." she thought to herself. She then had Johnny eat dinner with her. She gave him fried turkey and beef ribs. "Hey, this is not bad." Johnny stated. "I made them from the wastes of cows and turkey." she added. Johnny was grossed out yet he still ate fearing that she'd kill or torture him. He finished and Mileena took him to a private room of hers.

"Wait here. I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Johnny sat and waited. Prior to that, he noticed poles and a stage. Johnny pondered and pondered. Mileena, then, came out in her sexy one piece pink outfit. It showed her cleavage a lot and it looked sexy on her. She danced on Johnny and took off her veil and licked his face.

"Did you like that?" she asked coldly. "Yeah." he replied. "I want you to dance for me." she ordered. "Huh." "I said I want you to dance for me. But, I want you take it off." she stated. Johnny was about to freak. But Mileena shouted, "Do it or I'll tear you limb from limb with my mouth!" "Okay." "But get dressed first." she commanded.

Johnny then got himself dressed and put on a monk's robe over his clothing. "What do you think?" "Good. Now dance." Mileena replied. Johnny then danced. He danced and shook his butt in front of her. As he danced, he ripped the robe off. He then removed his shirt.

He kept on dancing and as he danced, Mileena said, "Take your glasses off." "I don't know. I make myself feel weird when I take them off." he replied. "Come on. Afraid I might like it?" she stated sarcastically. "Hmph. I doubt it." he replied. With that, he took them off. "Now throw them to me." she commanded. "You didn't say anything about throwing them." Mileena looked at him with an angry, killer look. With that, Johnny threw them to her. As he was about to take his pants off, Mileena said, "Okay, I've seen enough." "Go and take a shower." she added. Johnny sighed a huge sigh of relief and went to the shower.

He showered himself. He cleaned himself with Mileena's soaps. Just when he thought, he could shower in peace, Mileena came up behind him. She appeared completely naked. Johnny was freaked out, but at the same time, he couldn't help but enjoy being with a hot, naked woman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I live here." she replied. "Oh, I forgot. You're my master." he sadly stated. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that you forgot these." Mileena added as she held Johnny's sunglasses in her hand. "They better not be scratched." Johnny said. Mileena then threw his glasses out the window. Meanwhile, Motaro walked. He then shouted, "Ow!" Johnny knew that Motaro broke his sunglasses with his hoove. "Well, I do have a spare." he later added.

With that, they showered together. All of a sudden, Mileena went up to him and kissed him. Johnny had no idea what to do yet he decided to kiss her back despite feeling funny and weird. Shortly after, they got out of the shower and had wild, hot sex. He put both his hands on her breasts and rubbed them fiercely. Mileena then pushed him to the ground and licked his entire body. They were hurting each other, yet touching one another affectionately. After they made love, they slept together in her bed.


	5. Mileena's Ultimate Torture yet

**Aftermath/The torture Continues**

It was a wild night that Johnny and Mileena had. Johnny felt real good. He yawned and just about when he was going to get up…he got stuck. Johnny saw a naked Mileena sitting on him. "What are you doing?" "Sitting on you." Mileena sneered. "Why?" "Because I want to see how your endurance really is after what we did last night." "Oh yeah, last night was…" "FUN." Mileena interposed. "So be ready for a long day." she added.

As much as Johnny liked to have Mileena with him, he felt real uncomfortable. "Are you going to the restroom yet?" "Nope." Johnny was starting to get really uncomfortable. "When will we do it again?" "Soon." she sneered. "How soon?" "Very soon." Johnny started to feel annoyed yet aroused at the same time. "You sure you don't mind sitting on me in the nude?" "Not really and since we made Outworld love and I am your master, I will now claim you as my man and do whatever I want to you." Mileena declared. After what Mileena said, Johnny was speechless.

As Mileena continued to sit on Johnny, Reptile walked in. "Hello Mileena." "Hey Reptile." "How goes your time with your new slave?" Reptile asked. "Very well and I do enjoy having him and torturing him at the same time." Mileena replied. "Cool." "Mileena, I would like to help you torture him." "How?" "By doing this." Reptile said as he went in to kiss Mileena. Then Mileena and Reptile kissed in front of poor Johnny. "I thought I was your man." Johnny whimpered. "You are. But Reptile and I go way back and we still like to be with each other." Mileena stated. As Johnny continued to watch Reptile and Mileena kiss, he asked Mileena, "Does he bite?" "Yes and I'm used to it." Mileena replied. Johnny now felt as if he was about to get squashed by two motorcycles. Mileena and Reptile, on the other hand, felt real good and continued to kiss each other and then they made love to each other.

After about 5 hours, Reptile gave a goodbye kiss to Mileena. "I had so much fun." "Me too Reptile." "We should hang out more often." "We will." Mileena gave Reptile Johnny's tuxedo and all his money. "Is it okay?" Reptile asked. "It is and Johnny is my slave and he is also my man but you will always be my trusted companion Reptile." Mileena replied conivingly. Reptile bowed to Mileena and then left.

"That was my last tuxedo." Johnny whined. Mileena finally got off of Johnny. Johnny felt so relieved yet weird, confused and attracted to Mileena despite having her sit on him for a long time and seeing Reptile kiss her and make love to her. "I made three more of your precious tuxedos." Mileena said as she showed him the three tuxedos. One tuxedo was the black tuxedo he was used to wearing. Another tuxedo was navy blue and the third tuxedo was white with a black bow tie. "I even made you some new clothes." Mileena added. She showed him a blue barbarian clothing and other various barbarian clothing. "Cool." Mileena kicked Johnny in face and knocked him out. After that, she kissed him and took off his clothes and glasses and then put a blanket on him.


End file.
